Dear Friend
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: In real life, co-workers at "Golden Retriever Books", Josh Matthews and Maya Hart don't get along at all but as fellow book bloggers on tumblr, they have an intense and anonymous Internet romance, oblivious of each other's true identity. Josh learns that the woman he's involved with is actually Maya. Based on "She Loves Me" and "You've Got Mail". Joshaya. Minor Rucas. Kathleen/Joe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hello!" Riley Matthews said brightly as she came into _Golden Retriever Books_ , she hung up her purse and denim jacket.

"Hi Riles!" Farkle Minkus replied. "Have you made your decision about marrying Lucas yet?"

"Now Farkle, you know he only just asked me to marry him two weeks ago. I'm still thinking!" Riley answered.

"What's there to think about?" Isadora Smackle asked.

" _A lot!"_ Riley insisted. "Our age is a factor for one and maybe there's so much I want to do before I commit to getting married. I still haven't been to Paris."

"There's always the honeymoon," Isadora said. "You could take make him take you to the City of Lights!"

"Why's everybody just standing around?" Josh Matthews asked as he came inside, putting his phone down and looking at his staff.

"Are you still texting your Internet friend?" Isadora asked, wagging her eyebrows at him.

Josh rolled his eyes. "We're hardly friends! We're just somebody who likes to chat about books every once and awhile."

" _Every single day!"_ Riley coughed, beaming when he glared at her. "Sorry, Uncle Josh. But I'm only speaking the truth."

"Why don't you go and set up the new display of _the Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ books?" Josh suggested tersely. "Mr. Fox will be here any minute and we have to look like we're doing some kind of work!"

"You're up for manager, aren't you?" Isadora asked, wagging her eyebrows at him again.

Josh frowned at her. "Is there something wrong with your eyebrows today? Or your mouth? You're moving both an awful lot this morning. Why don't you go and take inventory?"

Joe Fox, the bookstore's co-owner and founder of _Golden Retriever Books_ came into the store with his dog, Berkley. He stopped and greeted his employees with a cheerful smile. "Good morning, everyone!"

"'Morning, Mr. Fox!" Riley said cheerfully as she lugged the newest box Jeffrey Kinney books out to the front room.

"Riley!" Joe waved. "How is that young man of yours? Have you decided to marry him yet?"

"Not yet, Mr. Fox!" Riley answered.

"Think about it this way, is he the one person who fills your heart with joy?" Joe asked.

Riley frowned. "What does that mean?"

"That if he does, it might be foolish to let him go," Joe said. "Just think about it, okay? Now Joshua, don't forget we have another interview today. We still need to find somebody to fill Zay's vacant position."

"She'll be here in an hour," Josh said, glancing at his phone. "I don't really think we need another employee though. It's a small business, the four of us are doing a good job as it is and Mrs. Kelly-Fox comes in when she's not busy at the publishing company."

Joe chuckled. "Don't worry you're still up for assistant manager. Nothing's going to change that, Josh my boy!"

The bell above the door rang and a pretty petite blonde girl came in. "Mr. Fox?"

"That's me! And you are?"

"Maya Hart," she answered, holding out her hand. "I'm here to interview for the sale's clerk position."

"Hello Maya!" Joe said warmly as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you! This is Josh Matthews. He'll be helping me conduct the interview. You probably have to impress him more than you have to impress me. I'm warning you, he's a hard sell."

"I am not—" Josh started to protest.

"Do you have a background in books?"

"I like to read," Maya answered. "And I am minoring in children's literature."

"Oh, really? My wife writes children's books!" Joe said.

"I know!" Maya replied. "She was one of my favorite authors growing up."

Josh rolled his eyes.

 _Suck up,_ he thought.

"Kathleen will be so happy to hear that!" Joe said enthusiastically. "I would love for you to meet her. She should be here sometime this afternoon."

"Wait!" Josh interjected. "Are we hiring her?"

"She might be a good addition to the bookstore," Joe answered. "She _is_ minoring in children's lit."

"We sell just a small amount of children's books!" Josh protested. "We're mostly geared towards the college students and hipsters."

"We sell enough books to kids to justify hiring somebody who specializes in them!" Joe insisted. "George did a really good job in the children's department when he ran it for me at _Fox Books_. I'd love to hire somebody else like that."

Josh groaned. "But there's so much more than that. Like how do we know she isn't a crook?"

"I have a letter of recommendation from my last employer and everybody I've ever babysat for before!" Maya said helpfully, opening the messenger bag she was holding and taking out a folder. "My former boss also gave me my last background check. They did them bi-monthly at the coffee shop where I worked. I've even had a drug test recently. Does that help?"

Joe scanned the documents she had handed over and nodded. "Everything seems to be in order. Can you start working today?"

"I thought we were going to talk about it!"

"Joshua, Miss Hart seems like a perfectly nice person!" Joe said. "Try and make her feel as comfortable as possible. Okay? I've got to go and make some phone calls. Book some local authors. Why don't you show her around the bookstore, introduce her to everybody? I'll be back a bit later!"

Josh cleared his throat and forced himself to smile. "Of course, Mr. Fox!" he answered.

.

Maya got home kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of her sweater. It had been a long day, she'd gotten the job she been wanting for a while but hadn't been expecting one of her new co-workers to dislike her so much. She wasn't even sure what she had done in the first few minutes of their initial meeting to make things so cold between them.

Maya decided she would figure it out later. Besides, she liked everyone else a lot. Riley seemed like a nice girl and Isadora, as odd as she was, had been friendly too. Her boyfriend, Farkle had spent most of the day doing techy stuff but the few minutes he had talked to her, he'd been sweet.

She turned on some music and went to her fridge to get a cold hard apple cider and went to get her computer. She plopped down on the couch, crossed her legs and booted it up. She typed her password into her tumblr log in and smiled when she saw she had two new messages in her messaging.

This was her favorite part of every day.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to my new story. It was inspired MOSTLY by the "She Loves Me" revival. The "You've Got Mail" stuff came later on while I was writing it. I hope you'll tell me what I thought, I certainly am looking forward to sharing this with you.**

 **If this was a little bit scattered, I am sorry! I've had a long week of adult education and my brain is filled with math and gathering information. Please tell me what you thought. I'm looking forward to your feedback!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 2/17/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-outs: Guest, mem052280, Jen, originalguest, katdvs, Allie, xoElle23**

 **Author's Note I:**

 **Any resemblance to real life tumblr blogs/urls deactivated or not is purely coincidental. Josh's URL comes from the Arthur O'Shaughnessy poem "Ode". Maya's URL comes from a quote from "The Little Prince" by Antoine De Saint Exupéry.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **World_Loser:** _I hope your day was better than mine._

 **LivingInStars:** _I FINALLY got a job_ _!_

Maya typed back and pressed enter. She took a sip of wine and then clicked the keys again.

 **LivingInStars:** _That counts as a good day, right?_

 **LivingInStars:** _Why did you have a bad day?_

She opened a new tab and pulled up Pinterest, she was browsing Indian cuisine and pinning way too many recipes for coconut soup she would never make when she heard the telltale ping of a reply from her favorite fellow book blogger.

 **World_Loser:** It doesn't matter. Where did you get a job?

 **LivingInStars:** _We said no specifics, remember?_

 **World_Loser:** _Right. Congratulations on getting your new job. Coincidently, I got a new co-worker today._

 **LivingInStars:** _Wow THAT is a coincidence!_

 **World_Loser:** _Mmmh. But I'd rather not talk about it right now. How's the new John Green ARC treating you?_

 **LivingInStars:** _Pretentious, as usual. How's Updike treating you?_

 **World_Loser:** _I just turned in my final paper for that class, thank you very much. So, you're not a big fan of John Green's newest novel? How are you going to review that for your book blog?_

 **LivingInStars:** _Honestly._

 **World_Loser:** _You do realize every single one of his fangirls is going to go after you with vicious rhetoric._

Maya laughed aloud. If she had even a penny for every message she got for writing a bad review for a popular young adult novel, she'd be a wealthy young woman.

 **LivingInStars:** _Ha! I'm not afraid of Internet trolls. Most of them aren't even brave enough to come off anon. Besides, you've had your share of tumblr arguments. Need I remind you of the great Books vs E-Reader Debate of 2015?_

 **World_Loser:** _Ah yes! But if it hadn't been for THAT then we would have never met. You sent me a message saying you agreed with me, e-readers aren't as good as the real deal._

 **LivingInStars:** _I stand by that._

 **World_Loser:** _Good, I would hate for such an important issue to get in the way of our relationship._

 **LivingInStars:** _Even though we agree on almost every other topic we talk about._

 **World_Loser:** _Except for Instagram poets._

 **LivingInStars:** _Oh come on, R.M. Drake is a legitimate poet! You can buy physical copies of his books now!_

 **World_Loser:** _We agreed to agree to disagree the last time we had this discussion._

 **LivingInStars:** _I wasn't trying to start another argument. Hehe._

 **World_Loser:** _Have you eaten yet? I know how you tend to get distracted when we're talking and it is dinnertime._

 **LivingInStars:** _I was just thinking about making coconut soup actually._

 **World_Loser:** _You're always thinking about cooking. I'd like to see you do it one day. Go and order takeout, I'll be here when you get back._

 **.**

When Josh was certain _LivingInStars_ had gone to get her dinner, he turned on some music and went to the kitchen to get something to eat for his own dinner. He toasted some bread and made a pastrami sandwich with pickles.

When he got back, she had messaged him again.

 **LivingInStars:** _I got Chinese again. I can't wait until I can actually cook my own meals but I'm always busy._

 **World_Loser:** _I'm having sandwiches._

 **LivingInStars:** _Pastrami?_

 **World_Loser:** _You know me so well._

 **LivingInStars:** _Well, I better. We've been doing this for 2 years now._

 **World_Loser:** _Wow. 2 years. . . don't you think it's about time we bit the bullet and met?_

 **LivingInStars:** _Meet?_

 **World_Loser:** _It isn't that premature. . . if that's what you're thinking._

 **LivingInStars:** _Yeah but I just started a new job and I'm not graduating until the spring._

 **World_Loser:** _I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm not even asking you to DATE me. I'd just like to meet you face-to-face, share a cup of coffee. See what you look like, talk about the differences between the Red Planet Diaries books and the TV series._

 **LivingInStars:** _You've never read the series or watched the TV show. You're too hipster for that._

 **World_Loser:** _They just never interested me._

 **LivingInStars:** _You're too cool for them._

 **LivingInStars:** _If we met, we'd have to discuss Kurt Vonnegut._

 **World_Loser:** _You've read Kurt?_

 **LivingInStars:** _No. . ._

 **World_Loser:** _You said "if we met"!_

 **LivingInStars:** _. . . . ._

 **LivingInStars:** _I have homework. A five page paper on why Harry and Hermione was such a popular ship in the fandom. I haven't even started the research process._

 **World_Loser:** _But you'll think about meeting me?_

 **LivingInStars:** _Maybe. ;)_

 **LivingInStars:** _Later_

 **World_Loser:** _Good luck with your research._

 **LivingInStars:** _Thank you! I really have to go now. So many messages to sort through about why "OMG, Harry & Hermione are OTP because. . ." I don't know why I put that message out on my blog._

 **World_Loser:** _Since when does researching and writing papers about "ships" count as actual work?_

 **LivingInStars:** _^_^_

 **World_Loser:** _Cute._

 **LivingInStars:** _Stop distracting me!_

 **World_Loser:** _Distracting you isn't that hard. I know 50 ways to do it. Example: Angelica Schuyler._

 **LivingInStars:** _OMG! DO NOT PLAY DIRTY! Because I really have to go._

 **World_Loser:** _You keep saying that._

 **LivingInStars:** _I'm not even here right now!_

He didn't hear from her for the rest of the night, so he studied for a history test and tried not to think about the new girl they had hired at work. Joe and Kathleen had been enchanted with her.

 _Enchanting_ had been the literal word they had used.

He hadn't seen the appeal. Not even when Maya had used her own money to buy Nancy Drew for a middle-schooler who had come up 2 dollars short when she'd come in to the bookstore to purchase the next book in the series. He didn't know many college students who would do _that_.

Except for Riley.

Maya and Riley were already forming a bond. Like the other was the best friend they'd been searching for their whole entire lives.

He could sense the balance of his world starting to shift. He was sure he wasn't going to like it. He opened his message box again and typed out 6 words.

 **World_Loser:** _Maybe we should wait to meet._

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note II:**

 **THIS is not my favorite chapter. I always feel like the 2nd chapter is just the buildup for any story that I write. BUT I know people usually disagree with me and I'm my own worst critic. So, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'm not fishing for compliments, by the way. I'm just talking.**

 **If you're into Riverdale, I've been writing Jughead & Betty stories. I have one posted here already but if there's interest, I'll post the other two!**

 **Be back next week!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 3/3/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Maya woke up and saw World Loser's message about waiting to meet, she was more relieved than disappointed. Not that she didn't want to meet her favorite online friend. . . she just wasn't sure she was ready for reality because what they shared was so good.

She typed a reply and pressed send before going to get ready for her day. She needed to go into Golden Retriever Books for more training with Josh. She was dreading it, sure the boy was cute but there wasn't anything she liked about him. He was haughty and definitely Joe Fox's special pet. The prince of the store, even.

Isadora Smackle, the resident gossip, had even said something about Josh taking over the shop one day. An heir surrogate since the couple hadn't been able to have any children of their own to take over the family business.

Maya couldn't figure out for the life of her why Josh didn't like her. It wasn't like she was vying for his position in the company she had only just joined the staff. There was no way at all she was a threat to him. She was just looking to make a paycheck without having to wait tables.

She'd been there already and she had hated it. She was hoping bookstore customers would be nicer and even if they weren't, at least she got to be around one of her passions every day. And she liked the rest of the people she worked with. They all made up for what Josh was lacking, especially his niece.'

When she had met Riley, it felt like they were supposed to be best friends.

She knotted her plaid tie and pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She glanced at her phone and cursed, she was going to be late. She couldn't imagine how _he_ would react to that.

 **.**

"Miss Hart, I assume you'll be on time tomorrow," Josh said as she hurried into the bookstore and threw her bag behind the counter.

"I overslept," Maya answered. "I was up late working on homework."

"Yes but we're all in college too and we still manage to be here on time. Even when we're up late working on assignments we probably should have had done a week ago."

Maya's mouth dropped open. "Excuse you! Don't make assumptions about me, you-"

"Try and get along you two," Joe interrupted as he breezed through the door. "You can argue on your own time but while you're on the clock, you're family. Whether you like it not. Joshua, could we go and talk about the orders we have to place this week?"

"Sure, Mr. Fox."

"Don't worry about my uncle," Riley said as she finished setting up the new summer vacation book display. "He's just feeling threatened. He'll come around eventually and the two of you will be the best of friends. I just have this feeling."

"It's really okay if he doesn't like me," Maya assured her.

Riley was about to answer when the bell above the door rang and a tall, sandy-haired young man come in.

"Hey Riles, you forgot your lunch," he said.

"Oh. Thank you Lucas," Riley answered, taking the _Lisa Frank_ print bag from him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Maya, this is my boyfriend. Lucas, this is Maya. My new co-worker."

"Pleased to meet you," Lucas replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Maya echoed.

"I've got to run," Lucas told Riley. "Charlie asked me to take over his shift delivering pizza, Missy's about to deliver any day now and he wants to be there for her."

Riley nodded. "Okay. Thanks for bringing my lunch, I know it was out of your way."

"It was no problem!" Lucas assured her. "Anything for my favorite girl!"

When he had left, Maya raised an eyebrow at Riley.

"What?"

"That's the guy whose proposal you have to consider?"

Riley's eyes widened. "I see Isadora has gotten you caught up on all of the gossip around here."

"So, why not marry him?" Maya asked as she kicked a beach ball out of the way and started to help Riley shelve a series of novels based in Nantucket.

"Stop acting like you've known me since we were 7," Riley said.

Maya smirked and continued to arrange the books in a way that would catch an Upper East Sider's eye when she came into pick up something to read on her weekend trip to the Hamptons.

"Is there any particular reason you don't want to be married to him? I saw the way he was looking at you, he's got it bad."

"I've already been through this before," Riley answered.

"You haven't told me why though," Maya said. "Maybe I could give you a new perspective on it."

"We've known each other since we were 13, for me there hasn't been anybody else and I'm okay with that. It's just. . . what I'd be giving up if we got married right now. My mother gave up Yale for my father. I don't she regretted it but I'm not my mother, what if I regret giving up what I want to do for Lucas?"

"So, you want to go to Yale?"

"That's not what I mean! I want to go to Paris. I want to study photography or maybe be the next Julia Child."

"You know Julia Child's husband, Paul Child, didn't stand in the way of anything she wanted to do. He encouraged her to pursue her dreams and be whatever she wanted to be. If you're okay with him being the only one for you, take him with you. It's the 21st century. Boys make sacrifices for girls all the time."

Riley still looked a little doubtful.

"Riley, if you're not saying no because of Paris, you might have to reevaluate," Kathleen Kelly-Fox said, coming into the bookstore.

"Everybody keeps telling me that," Riley grumbled.

"The display looks lovely," Kathleen told her. "And if it's really that big a deal, book your trip to Paris and think about it there. I guarantee you that it won't be as beautiful alone as it would be without your young man."

"Young man," Maya snorted. "What is this _Shop Around the Corner_?"

"What about you Maya? Do you have anybody special in your life?"

Maya laughed. "Four college professors, all remarkably white-haired and well-rounded which is code for overweight."

"Come on, a pretty girl like you. I'm sure there's _somebody_ ," Kathleen said as she bent down and picked up a stack of Elin Hilderbrand's.

"There never has been anybody for me. Well, actually there might be somebody but we haven't exactly met. . ." Maya answered, getting a faraway look in her eyes. "He's somebody I met online. We talk about books."

Kathleen smiled. "I know the story."

"That's funny. . ." Riley trailed off, shaking her head. "Never mind. I'm going to see if Scholastic books have the forms for the summer reading program."

"Such a ray of sunshine," Kathleen commented. "I hope she makes the right decision. Anyways, I just came to see Joe before I run to a meeting with my publisher. We're talking about a new book. A novel for adults actually, I can't tell you details though."

"Joe and Josh are busy ordering more books," Maya told her.

Kathleen beamed. "Thank you Maya."

A few seconds later, Josh came back out onto the floor. "Where's Riley?" he asked.

"Ordering forms for the summer reading program," Maya answered.

"I trust you have work to do," Josh said.

"Why are you so upset, Boing? Trouble in paradise?"

"This is a place of work, Miss Hart. You don't get to call me cutesy little names like _Boing_ ," Josh told her. "And also, we're not friends. You don't get to ask if I'm having _'trouble in paradise'_. Save it for cocktail night with the girls."

"I'm sorry _Mr. Matthews_ ," Maya replied playfully. "Why do you call me _Miss Hart_ anyways? This isn't some period drama where you have to call me _miss._ You call everybody else by their first name including Joe and Kathleen and they employ you."

Josh sighed. "Please just go and do something productive with your time like you're being paid to do and stop bothering me."

"You can help me," Riley suggested, emerging from behind the counter. "Storytime isn't until tomorrow but Kathleen likes to make sure everything is ready for it the day before. You can run across the street to the bakery and place the cookie order for the snack afterwards. Make sure you get gluten-free, nut-free and dairy-free options too. We have a couple kids with Celiac disease and a few more with hipster parents."

"Maybe you should write this down," Josh quipped.

"Please, I can remember a couple of cookie orders!" Maya retorted, glaring at him.

Josh shrugged. "Okay but remember it's on you if you mess up."

.

Maya typed a message to World Loser while she was standing in line at the bakery.

 **LivingInStars:** _Some people are SO terrible!_

A few seconds later, his reply came back.

 **World_Loser:** _Trust me, *I* know!_

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am sorry this is a day late. I've had a bunch going on in my life, family issues not included. I have a first draft of a Stranger Things fanfiction due on the 15th and other than that, I just feel like I've been drifting aimlessly along.**

 **ANYWAYS. I hope you liked this, there's more to come.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 3/11/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout-outs: Guest, Alwaystoolate, katdvs, Allie, Siennese, Jen, xoElle23, Guest, Laugh instead and Guest**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **World_Loser:** _I'm looking out my window right now and the foliage is beautiful._

 **LivingInStars:** _I love autumn in New York!_

 **World_Loser:** _Are you ready for your first last semester of college?_

 **LivingInStars:** _As ready as I'll ever be. I just have to figure out what's next. . ._

 **LivingInStars:** _I have to go. I have an early class! Talk to you later._

 **World_Loser:** _Have a beautiful day!_

 **LivingInStars:** _You too! Enjoy the first real day of fall!_

 **.**

Josh was thankful summer was finally over, he and Maya had spent most of it arguing over everything from what constituted as a classic to what book they should read for story time. They'd been called into Joe's office at the end of many a work day. He'd never threatened to fire either of them but he'd begged them to get along, to compromise every once in a while.

When it hadn't worked out, he'd gone as far to plan "team building exercises" like nights at the opera or camping in the Upstate. None of it had helped. In fact it had seemed to make their relationship _worse_.

Josh was hoping now that school had started again, they'd see less of each other because Maya was a full-time student and was back to only working weekends. The small, not so nice part of him was hoping she wouldn't be able to handle a packed course load _and_ working so she'd quit before Christmas.

Even though he knew she needed the job, he'd overheard her confining her money woes in Riley just a couple weeks before. She wasn't poor but she definitely was living on a college student's budget.

But most kids in college were in the same position as her so he didn't feel too bad about wishing she'd have to leave her position at Golden Retriever Books.

" _You are NOT this person, Joshua!"_ he told himself as he unwrapped the mockup covers for Kathleen's newest novel.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" Joe asked, startling him.

"Um. . . I don't have to be there for another 45 minutes," Josh answered.

"You know, nothing's going to change even if you put extra work in," Joe told him. "You're a good employee. You don't have to prove anything to me. And don't deny that you've been worried about Maya taking over your job. It's what all the fights have been about this summer, right?"

Josh grimaced, there was no way he could admit _that_ was the exact reason he'd been arguing with Maya. He did not want to appear small in front of Joe. He sighed because he knew he couldn't lie.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit," he admitted.

"Joshua, if you're going to be a businessman, you need to have confidence," Joe told him.

"It's not personal, it's just business?" Josh asked.

"No! No, nothing like that! Trust me that philosophy _never_ works," Joe answered. "Just be confident and nice to all your employees."

Josh sighed. "Fine."

"It'll go well for you if you do," Joe said. "Now how's that online relationship going?"

"We just talk about books, it's _nothing_!" Josh protested.

"It's like 1998 all over again. Okay, not really. If it were 1998 all over again, Maya would be the girl you were talking to online."

"What's the chances of it happening a second time while you're alive to see it?"

"Stranger things have happened. So, are you going to meet her?"

"I've thought about it," Josh replied. "I even mentioned it to her once. . . _but_ what if real life isn't the same thing as our online relationship?"

"Well, it won't be the same, Joshua. You'll know her name and where she lives and how she likes her coffee. You'll be able to put a face to her URL. And let's be honest, a laptop cannot keep you warm at night."

"I haven't even met her yet! We might decide we'd make better friends. Trust me, there's never a romantic tone to any of our messages."

"So, you don't think about her? Or sending her bouquets of sharpened pencils?"

"Bouquets of sharpened pencils?" Josh repeated. _"What?"_

"Okay, so maybe you don't. But I'm sure you've been thinking about ways to woo her with words," Joe said. "I know somewhere back in the mind you think you could be in love with her. How could you not be?"

"She likes _Red Planet Diaries_."

Joe shrugged. "Well, everybody has their guilty pleasures. Even my very brilliant wife likes TGIT on ABC. I don't know why she likes it, she just does. _Red Planet Diaries_ , whatever that is, is not exactly a deal breaker. So, get your phone out and message her on that tumblr thing and ask her to meet."

"We just started school."

"You're going to be making excuses for the rest of your life if you don't act now. She's probably going to get snatched up by some guy she knows in RL."

"RL? You mean real life? I'm pretty sure she's too busy for relationships."

"Good. Message her, message her right now!"

"This is way beyond professional boss-employee standards," Josh told him. "You know that, right?"

"Ask her."

"Are you going to hover over me until I message her?"

"No. Just. . . just let me know how it goes."

 **.**

Maya typed her password into her iPad and chewed on a carrot stick while she clicked on the tumblr app. She scrolled through the book aesthetics and quotes and gifs of the newest YA novel adaptation when she noticed she had an actual message.

It wasn't unusual. She had a small, devoted following and they often messaged her to thank her for recommendations or for book reviews because she had introduced them to novels that had changed their lives.

She clicked on it, her heart stopping when she saw it was from World_Loser.

 _I want to meet you for real, Star Girl. I'm not going to take back this time, so what do you say? Is it a date? If it is, I'll be waiting for you at Serendipity's with frozen hot chocolate and "Wonder", the first book we bonded over._

Maya bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh out loud. She had been hoping he'd ask her out again even though she had been a little cautious about it at first.

She hit reply and typed her response.

 _I would love to meet! When?_

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **There was a slight time jump, I know. I did it on purpose though, so I hope you don't mind too much! Basically, Josh and Maya argued all summer while their internet counterparts got closer. I didn't want to waste time writing about all that. I hope you'll tell me what you think.**

 **Please forgive this way overdue chapter. My life, as you are all probably used to hearing by now, is crazy and I've been restless lately. I just need to sit down and organize everything. I want to update when I'm supposed to.**

 **Anyways! I'll be back soon.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 3/22/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout-outs: mem052280, Alwaystoolate, Guest, PurpleKitKat2, Siennese, Jen, katdvs, xoElle23, Guest, Laugh Instead and Allie**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **LivingInStars:** _Dear Friend, I'll be there._

 **.**

"What do you think he'll look like?" Riley asked as she and Maya took inventory of their newest order of books. "Do you think he'll have movie star good looks or do you think he'll be nerdy?"

"I don't know," Maya answered.

"He'll probably be good with his words," Riley said, smiling.

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "Hey, it's been awhile since we talked about you. Have you made a decision regarding Lucas yet? You can't keep the guy hanging forever. He must want an answer by now."

"He does," Riley replied. "But can't we talk about you? Your life is so much more interesting than mine!"

"I hope you two don't mind working late tonight," Josh said as he came in and hung up his coat. "I've got a date!"

Maya crossed her arms and looked at him crossly. "I'm sorry Joshua, but I already scheduled tonight off three days ago. I'll work a double shift tomorrow, I promise!"

"This is a very important date," Josh stressed. "I can't just cancel on her! You do understand, don't you Maya?"

"You want me to have understanding for _you_?" Maya shook her head. "I'm sorry Josh but if you're not going to have understanding for me, why should I give you the same courtesy?"

Riley sensed the brewing argument between them. "Why don't we just call Farkle or Is? I'm sure one of them would be more than happy to fill in for you."

"Maya should be able to stay late one night out of the week," Josh said icily. "She's always skipping out early on the pretense she has to take a test or study for a quiz."

Maya frowned. "You're rather this afternoon, Uncle Boing. What's the problem?"

"I told you not to call me that! And it's none of your business! Finish taking inventory!"

"I'm not staying late tonight!" Maya called after his retreating back.

"You better call and make arrangements with Farkle or Smackle!" Josh shouted, startling an incoming mother and her two children. "Because I'm not going to do it for you!"

"Fine!" Maya retorted.

"Sorry about that," Riley apologized to the new customers. "Things are a little tense here today, is there anything I can help you with?"

Josh and Maya spent the rest of the day avoiding each other. They were almost experts at it after doing it all summer long.

When Maya finally got to leave for her meeting, she didn't have enough time to go home and get changed or freshen up her makeup or retrieve her copy of _the Trumpet of the Swan_ , the distinguisher her and World Loser had agreed upon so they would recognize each other.

Riley hugged her and wished her luck. She wasn't sure why she needed luck though. It wasn't like she was going to meet Jack the Ripper. It wasn't like she was even going to meet the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

She was just meeting somebody who she'd been corresponding with and seeing if they could _possibly_ take it to the next level.

She had never been hopeful about anything and she wasn't going to start _now_. . .

"Hold on!" Farkle called as she was leaving the bookstore, interjecting into her thoughts.

She turned around and smiled. "I'm going to be running late, Farkle."

"I know but I overheard you telling Riley that you didn't have time to go home and get your book. You're going to need this."

He pressed a brand-new copy of _the Trumpet of the Swan_ into her hands.

"You didn't have to do this," Maya told him.

"I know but I wanted to," Farkle said. "And I have store credit that I hardly ever use. This is for a good cause. I don't want to hear any more about it. Go on!"

Maya smiled at him and embraced him quickly. "Thank you, thank you so much!

 **.**

"You're old enough to do this by yourself," Joe informed him as they walked to Serendipity together. "Why are you bringing me along with you?"

"So you can check things out for me."

Joe laughed. "Are you just going to leave if she's unattractive?"

"No! I'm not _that_ shallow!" Josh retorted. "I-I just need a support system right now and you've been through this before. So, who better than you to help me out?"

"I'm actually a good example of what _not_ to do. At least in the beginning," Joe answered as they stopped outside of the restaurant. "This is where I leave you, I'm not peeking in or anything. You're on your own."

"Please. . . please just take a little peek," Josh requested.

"Josh. . ."

"You don't have to tell me what she looks like," Josh said. "Just tell me if she's there. She's carrying a copy of _the Trumpet of the Swan_."

Joe sighed. "Fine! But don't tell Kathleen, she won't be too happy if she knew I was helping you out with this.

"Your secret's safe with me," Josh assured him as his boss peeked into the door.

"Yeah. Yeah, she's there alright. She has the book. . . and she's very cute."

"There's a _but_ coming, isn't there?" Josh asked, he sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true. What's the matter with her? Does she have a baby? Is she 14?"

"It's nothing like that!" Joe answered. "You should just go in and see for yourself. Go on, don't leave her waiting."

"It's not Riley, is it?"

"It's definitely not Riley," Joe said. "I have to go, Kathleen probably has dinner on the table and it's turn to pick the movie on Netflix."

"You can't leave me here without a hint!" Josh pleaded. "Just give me a hint, _please_!"

"Okay, it's like 1998 all over again!" Joe called over his shoulder.

"Wait. . . wha—" Josh narrowed his eyes and bolted up the stairs and into Serendipity's.

There sitting at one of the table's closest to the door, with a book and a frozen hot chocolate was Maya Hart.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm just going to leave this here, no apologies or excuses. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this story is coming along slowly but surely. After this chapter, things will start to pick up speed. I hope you'll stick around and in the meantime, tell me what you thought! I am always looking forward to hearing from you.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Holly, 3/31/2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout-Outs: Whenitsover, Guest, Laugh instead, Guest, ranggy, Jen, Alwaystoolate, PurpleKitKat2, Allie and katdvs**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Maya Hart! Hello! This is a coincidence!" Josh said.

"What do you want?" Maya asked when Josh sat down across from her.

"I just came in for some ice cream," Josh answered. " _The Trumpet of the Swan_ , interesting choice!"

"I thought you had a date," Maya said, looking at him suspiciously. "Or was that just you trying to get out of working tonight."

"Could I get you something?" The waiter asked.

"He's not staying," Maya interjected.

Josh nodded. "I'll have whatever she's having."

"One frozen hot chocolate coming right up."

"I _did_ have a date," Josh addressed Maya.

"Well, I do too! So, I'd appreciate it if you'd just go away. _Please_ go away!" Maya pleaded. "If you don't, I'll make a scene at the count of five. I _swear_ I will!"

"I just want to talk to you, Maya!"

"I'm going to make a scene!" Maya repeated. "And trust me, I know how to make a good one. _One!_ "

"If you'd just listen to me for a second. . ."

Maya raised her voice slightly. _"Two!"_

"Shhh!" Josh cautioned, trying to wave her off.

"I really don't like you!" Maya told him, standing up. _"Three!"_

"Really, I think we're above this! Can't we talk like adults?" Josh said. "Come on, you're representing Golden Retriever Books right now! I'm surprised at how immature you're acting."

Maya's mouth dropped open. "You're so insensitive! Probably the most insensitive person I've ever met in my whole entire life! _Four!_ "

Josh looked around. She was already garnering attention from everybody around them. "Shhh!"

" _Four! Four-and-a-half!"_ Maya continued, picking up her bowl threateningly. "Are you going to leave or not!?"

"Wait a minute!"

" _Five!"_ Maya shouted, throwing the frozen hot chocolate in his face.

The manager approached them. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave."

Maya faltered. "I-I'm sorry but I'm waiting for somebody, it's very important. You have to understand."

Josh gathered a wad of napkins. "I should have probably left when she asked me to but—"

"No, no explanations will be necessary. If you two don't leave now, I'm going to call the police and you two seem like nice kids. I don't want to do that."

Josh nodded. "We're just going."

"I'm sorry," the manager said, he smiled at Maya. "I hope your friend understands and that maybe you'll be able to meet somewhere else some other day."

Maya deflated and put the glass down. "Of course. I am very sorry, if you'd excuse me."

Josh pulled some money out and threw it on the table. "I am too!" he said, chasing after the blonde girl. "Maya!"

She turned around, her eyes welling up with tears. "What? You-you ruined everything Josh and I don't even know _why_! What did I ever do to make you dislike me so much? Don't answer me! I just want to go home. I'll see you later."

"Maya. . ."

But she was already halfway down the street before he could say anything else.

 **.**

 **LivingInStars:** _You weren't there. . ._

Josh thought about how he should reply to her when another message popped up.

 **LivingInStars:** _A person who has made my life miserable these last few months was there instead_

 **LivingInStars:** _Maybe you got there later. . . we kind of had to leave because we started to argue and we were disturbing everyone else around us. . ._

 **LivingInStars:** _Are you there?_

Josh's fingers hovered over the keyboard thoughtfully. He typed a few words and then erased them. He didn't know what to say, not now that he knew who she really was. It wasn't going to be the same now. Especially when she still hated him, now more than ever.

He knew he had to say something. _Anything._ But the words felt hollow and false.

 **LivingInStars:** _I'm going to bed._

 **LivingInStars:** _Please message me soon. I can forgive you. . . just. . . tell me. . . that you're okay._

 **.**

Maya pulled her worn sweatshirt sleeves over her hands and waited for World Loser to reply to her last message. She knew he had to have some sort of explanation, he never blew her off. He was always so considerate of her and her feelings.

He told her when he wouldn't be able to talk to her for a few hours because he was working.

She pressed the refresh button with anxiously bated breath and sighed when there still wasn't a reply from him. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was getting late, she knew she couldn't stay up much longer because she had to be in work early the next morning.

Maya shut her computer screen and pulled the covers up to her chin before curling up in a ball and burying her head under the pillows. She wanted to forget the evening had even ever happened.

After tossing and turning for 15 minutes she sat up and picked up her computer again. A glutton for punishment, she typed her password in and pushed her hair away from her face while she waited for tumblr to load. There still weren't any replies to her messages. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and clicked on the text button.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to think about what to say before she began to write.

 _Dear Friend. . ._

 **.**

"Where's Maya?" Josh asked the next morning.

"I haven't heard from her this morning," Joe answered. "You were the last person to see her, why don't you tell us how she was?"

"I-I. . ." Josh cleared his throat.

"Uncle Josh was the last person to see Maya?" Riley asked. "Oh my gosh. Are you. . . are you World Loser!? I mean, I kind of suspected but. . . how did she take it!?"

"She doesn't know!" Josh replied.

Farkle frowned. "Did you stand her up?"

"No. No, I didn't stand her up! I went into Serendipity's and before I could tell her who I was, she started to make a scene and we got kicked out, then she ran away" Josh retorted. "I _tried_."

"You should go and check on her," Joe prompted. "See how she is."

"She has to be pretty bad if she hasn't come into work today. She hasn't missed any work since she started," Isadora pointed out. "You should go and see her."

"Trust me, I am the _last_ person she wants to see right now. Maybe it'll be best if I just let this blow over."

"I can only imagine how not going to see her will only make things worse," Joe said. "Go on, me and the kids can manage the store without you for a while. You have to go and make this right, Joshua. You're the only one who can."

 **.**

Somebody was knocking.

Maya groaned and dragged herself out of bed. She'd barely slept for twenty minutes the night before. There was no way she could deal with anybody. She looked through the peephole and groaned again when she saw Josh standing in the hallway with a paper bag.

"I know, I know! I'm not at work," Maya said impatiently as she opened the door for him. "I'll be ready in twenty."

"I'm not here to get you for work," Josh assured her. "I just came to check on you because last night was mostly my fault. I brought you ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Maya repeated. "My mother always brings me ice cream when I'm not feeling well or when I've had a bad day."

"Doesn't everybody's mother give them ice cream when they're not feeling well or having a bad day?" Josh asked, leading her into the house. "You're not well."

"Who are you!? _Mr. Darcy!?_ " Maya snapped as he sat her down on the couch. She cleared her throat. "Did you bring _vanilla_ ice cream by any chance? Mom always gives me vanilla ice cream."

"Of course I brought you _vanilla_ ice cream!" Josh said, pulling it out with a flourish and handing it over to her. "Would you like it now?"

"Ice cream for breakfast?"

"What's the use of being an adult if you can't have ice cream for breakfast?" Josh replied. "Spoon?"

Maya accepted the plastic spoon and pint gratefully. She pulled the lid off and discarded it on the floor. "You know, I knew it was too good to be true. My whole life has been a series of people walking out the door."

" _Love is an open door?"_ Josh joked weakly as he bent down and retrieved the lid. He put it down on the coffee table and waited for her reaction.

"Haha, very funny." Maya sighed. "I just thought it would be different this time, you know."

"Maybe it's a good thing he didn't show up. I mean what do you really know about him? He could really be a stalker who preys on unsuspecting young women who likes to read. Or worse, he could be bald and fat with two kids in Queens. Have you seen a picture of him?"

"No. . ." Maya admitted. "But he can't be ugly. How can anybody who's so good with words be ugly?"

"You'd be shocked actually," Josh answered.

Maya sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I was just really looking forward to meeting him. You know? Did you ever make it to your date?"

Josh shook his head. "No. Not really," he replied.

"I guess that was my fault," Maya said. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"For what it's worth I'm sorry too," Josh answered, he released a deep breath. "And I know he wanted to be there. He probably had a damn good reason for not showing up. He'd be a fool to let you go. Maybe you'll give him one more chance."

"Are you going to give her one more chance?" Maya asked.

Josh nodded. "I think so. Take it easy Maya, I'll see you tomorrow."

She followed him to let him out and leaned against the door as she watched him go. He turned around and waved at her before pressing the down button. She waved in return and then went back into her apartment.

Maya giggled a little bit to herself, suddenly feeling ten times lighter than she had before.

"Ice cream," she said to herself as she took another spoonful and shoveled it into her mouth as she went to get her laptop. "He brought me vanilla ice cream! _Who_ is he!? He was a completely different person than before. He was so friendly! It isn't like him at all."

She opened the lid and erased what she had typed up the night before, suddenly inspired.

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I am sorry about last night. It was terrible, but maybe someday you and I will laugh about it together. ._ _ **.**_

She laughed again. "I was so awful last night! True, he deserved it. Oh, where was I? _I am so sorry about last night. . ._ "

"He brought me vanilla ice cream," Maya repeated, shoving her computer away and falling into her pillows.

 **.**

"She loves me!" Josh shouted as he emerged from the building, pumping his fist in the air, feeling positively giddy. "Now I just need a plan to tell her who I really am."

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am under strict instructions from a friend not to write another cliff-hanger. I hope this wasn't too bad of one. I shall be back with another chapter sooner than later. I am not going to make any promises that it'll be posted next weekend because it's Holy Week and I'll be in church for most of it. If you feel so inclined, I hope you will drop a review and tell me what you thought. I'm looking forward to your feedback!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 4/7/2017**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout-Out: Guest, Whenitsover, Siennese, It's Allie, Guest, katdvs, ranggy, Jen, Alwaystoolate, PurpleKitKat2, Guest, xoxoBellaRosexoxo and Laugh instead**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and I've never actually seen an Officer and a Gentleman.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

"I bought a ticket to Paris," Riley told Maya as they set up a Halloween display.

Maya looked up from the package of _The Bernstein Bears Trick or Treat_ books she was unwrapping and frowned. "Does Lucas know?"

"He knows and he wants me to do it. I think he thinks I'll realize that everything I need is right here and I'll come back to him."

"Won't you though?" Maya asked. "He's crazy about you Riles, you'd be a fool to throw it away for Paris."

"You're going to meet him eventually," Riley told her, knowing by instinct the other girl was referencing her own troubles. "I have a feeling you were meant to be. Just don't give up."

"I could have met him by now but I _just_ had to argue with Josh. He really gets to me."

"You two have been getting along really well lately," Riley teased, nudging her with her elbow and winking.

"He brought me vanilla ice cream after what happened to be one of the worst nights of my life," Maya said. "I think I can begrudge the man a friendly working environment because of it."

"And maybe something more?" Riley said, winking again.

"We are talking about _you_ ," Maya replied. "You're going to Paris. Did you even give Lucas your answer? You at least should say _no_ before you go. What are you hoping will happen? He'll follow you to Paris and sweep you off your feet? Are you trying to prove something?"

Riley faltered. "I-I don't know," she answered honestly. "Maybe I do want him to prove he's some romantic Western hero. But we all want a fairy tale ending, even you do. You're hoping that World Loser will walk in here one day and sweep you off your feet like the last scene in _An Officer and a Gentleman_. Or maybe you're hoping for an ending like Kathleen and Joe. _I wanted it to be you! I wanted it to be you so badly_."

"No way! The only single guy in this place is Josh and we're just finding our footing as friends."

"He could be World Loser," Riley suggested.

"Nah, there's no way something like this would happen to the same group of people twice."

"We weren't even born when they got together. Anything could happen, you know," Riley hinted.

Maya shook her head. "I've got to be practical. My relationship with World Loser will stay online and I'll try to be friends with Josh in real life. It's just the way it's going to have to be, no more silly romantic notions."

"Did he ever apologize for not showing up?" Riley asked. "You never said."

"He replied to my message publicly and it was beautiful and lacking of any excuses," Maya answered. "But it hasn't felt the way it did before we decided to meet. It feels strained and restrained. Can we please talk about something else? Could we please talk about anything else, Riley?"

"Okay, okay!" Riley raised her hands in defeat. "I'll change the subject. Do you think my uncle is cute?"

" _Riley!"_ Maya groaned.

"What do you want to talk about?" Riley asked.

"How about we talk about you?"

"What do you want to talk about? Are you going to try and convince me not to go to Paris? Because everybody else has already tried to do it. My father had his old teacher come from Philly to talk to me just to make sure I was fully aware of what I was doing."

"Do your parents like Lucas?"

"Yeah," Riley answered, getting a far off look in her eyes. "They like him a lot actually. I do too. . . it's just that—"

"Are you two gossiping or working?" Josh asked as he came into the bookstore with a cup carrier.

"We were just discussing my upcoming trip. But we were working at the same time too!" Riley promised. "I know you want this finished by this afternoon."

Josh nodded. "I brought you two some of those awful pumpkin spice lattés you are so in love with."

"You're really the best, Uncle Josh!" Riley told him.

"Maya," Josh said, handing her a cup. "For you."

Maya smiled at Josh as their fingers brushed against each other, as they looked at each other a little longer than they had to. "Thank you Josh. You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know but I was already getting one for me and Riley, so I thought it wouldn't be fair if I left you out," Josh replied.

Riley smiled behind her coffee cup. "That was very considerate of you! Wasn't that very considerate of him?"

"Riley, what are you doing?" Josh asked, tearing his gaze away from Maya.

"Um. Nothing! Getting back to work! We should all get back to work!" Riley replied, giggling despite herself.

"Riley," Josh said warningly.

"I'm not doing anything!" Riley protested.

Josh cleared his throat and refrained from saying anything else. He knew it would only cause trouble for him if he did and even though he so desperately wanted Maya to know who he really was, he didn't need his overly eager niece to tell her for him at the beginning of a workday.

And he wasn't interfering in _her_ private life even though he thought she was stupid to run away to Paris without asking Lucas Friar to go with her or at least without telling that she'd marry him when she came back.

He knew the same thing could be said about him by not telling Maya that he was World Loser but he at least had a good excuse. They weren't at a point in their relationship where she would be accepting of it. It could ruin the fragile thing he had been trying to construct since the day he'd brought her vanilla ice cream.

She'd definitely been a lot sweeter and they'd been getting along better but it was still a project that needed tweaking. And as it was, he still hadn't heard from her online alter-ego. He'd been hoping she'd message him or something. He had thought about writing a text post to apologize for not really being there. But he wanted her to make the first move. Somehow he thought she had the right since he was in the wrong.

He wanted to give her the chance to confront him if she wanted to.

He hoped Maya hadn't given up on World Loser. He wouldn't blame her if she had.

 **.**

Maya sat down in front of her computer and clicked on the message button.

 **LivingInStars:** _I hope you're waiting for me, wherever you are._

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **My deepest regrets for the lateness of this chapter. My life has become insane and balancing two stories has gotten quite difficult while I've been in JRT. I also wrote and rewrote this chapter because I was not happy with how it was going. I hope you are not disappointed with this chapter given how long you've had to wait for it. Drop a review! I promise I won't be giving up on this little universe we've been journeying through.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 4/28/2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout-Outs: Guest, mem052280, Joshaya, Morgan, ranggy, Laugh instead, Alwaystoolate, It's Allie, PurpleKitKat2, Jen and whenitsover**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

"So, Riley's gone just like that," Maya said as she squirted a zigzag line of mustard on her hot dog.

"She left yesterday," Josh confirmed, scooping some relish up with a spoon and putting it on his hamburger. "Ketchup?"

"Ew, no!" Maya answered. "It's a _hot dog_ ,Josh!"

"Okay," Josh replied, squirting a dollop of mayo on his burger and squishing the bun down. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully while Maya liberally salted her fries. "She didn't even say goodbye to Lucas. I think she thinks he'll go after her like some sort of romantic comedy."

Maya shrugged. "She'll realize that it isn't when he doesn't show up in Paris to get her."

"You've never thought life was a romantic comedy, have you?"

Maya shook her head. "I've always known better. If life was like the movies, my mother would have met somebody and gotten remarried after my dad left her."

"That sounds more like a _Hallmark_ movie," Josh said.

Maya sipped her Pepsi through a straw and raised an eyebrow. "It's still a movie though!" she insisted.

"You have a thing for Hallmark movies, don't you Hart?"

"And Lifetime too, Uncle Boing!" Maya replied, smirking at him.

Josh raised an eyebrow. _"Lifetime!?"_

"I'm multi-faceted," Maya answered, smirking at him. "Don't judge me."

"You continue to fascinate me, Miss Hart. I think I know you but I'm constantly learning something new about you."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is," Josh assured her. "It makes me like you more."

"So, tell me, do you have any guilty pleasures? Any that you care to admit to? Or can admit to in polite company?"

"I don't think you count as polite company," Josh said, grinning at her. "But I will tell you one of my guilty pleasures, since you asked so nicely."

"It has to be something you wouldn't even admit to that person you've been talking to online," Maya said. "And it has to be something _good_!"

Josh paused to think of something he hadn't told Maya about during one of their online conversations. "Okay, I've seen every episode of Gossip Girl. . . more than once and I was upset when Serena didn't end up with Nate."

"That is a good guilty pleasure!" Maya glanced at her watch. "As much as I'd love to have a long conversation about it, I've got to run or I'll be late for class. I'll see you at the bookstore later this afternoon."

"Okay, 'bye!" Josh answered, waving her off as she ran up the street, still chewing her lunch.

He knew he had to tell her that he and _World_Loser_ were connected at some point. But he was having trouble finding the right way to tell her.

And he had to make sure she liked _him_ and would be receptive to him and his online alter ego being the same person. He knew it was almost a done deal but it still needed some tweaking. He smiled to himself and started to walk back to work, whistling cheerfully as he did.

 **.**

"How was Maya?" Joe asked as Josh came into the store. "Did you tell her yet?"

"Still working on it," Josh answered. "I am going to tell her soon though, I promise!"

"You _better_ ," Joe told him. "And how's Riley? Have you heard from her?"

"She called her parents to tell them she was there safely," Josh replied. "I think she's just hanging out and waiting for Lucas to come and get her now."

"Well, I hope he doesn't disappoint her."

"Me too," Josh agreed, thinking about how Maya didn't think Lucas would go to Paris because life wasn't a romantic comedy. "But maybe she'll come to her senses and come home. Wiser than she was before."

"True," Joe said. "But at least she's getting this out of her system before she did anything else like marrying Lucas."

Josh nodded. The last thing he wanted for either Riley or Lucas was either of them settling for a life they thought they were _supposed_ to have. He thought about Maya and their situation, the last thing he wanted was for _her_ to settle for him because he was _World_Loser_ and they were supposed to get together because they were perfect on the interconnected web.

He sighed.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't have _that_ much on my mind!" Josh protested. "Just. . . oh, hey Hallee, Jeffery! What can I do for you two today?" he asked, relieved by the arrival of two of his favorite customers.

"We're just looking," Hallee answered. "Mom says we can't spend any money on books today. But maybe you could read to us like you do sometimes?"

"Sure," Josh agreed. "Sorry Joe, I have to take care of Hallee and Jeffery."

 **.**

When Maya got into the bookstore, she found Josh sitting on the floor with two kids cozied up to him while he read to them from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. Her heart melted just a little bit, it melted even more when he looked up at her and smiled.

 _Stop it!_ She instructed herself. _It's just Josh, up until a few weeks ago, he made your life COMPLETELY miserable!_

 _But you weren't a saint either. . ._ she reminded herself

"He's so good with all the kids who come in here," Joe said, interrupting her train of thought. "He knows all their names and their favorite books and just everything about them."

"You're trying to convince me of him, aren't you?" Maya asked.

"Maybe just a little," Joe answered, smiling at her.

"I'm growing more and more convinced every day," Maya told him. "I was wrong about him. I should have gotten to know him before I made any judgements."

Joe just smiled and didn't say anything at all. "I think you two would be good together."

Maya smiled too. "Are you trying to play matchmaker, Joe?"

"I just want everyone to be as happy as me and Kathleen are," Joe answered.

"Are you two happy?" Maya asked, thinking about her dad and mom again.

"We are," Joe assured her. "But everything isn't always perfect, you know. Sometimes you fight about more than what movie to rent on Saturday night."

"All the Blockbusters closed down," Maya reminded him teasingly, her eyes still on Josh. "Now you'd argue over Netflix and chill."

Joe shook his head. "I don't even want to know! But if you like Josh, you should tell him. You might be surprised at what happens or at what comes up, even."

"But first I need to see where I stand with World Loser," Maya said. "If there's no chance with him, if everything between us has only been online, I'd like the very real possibility that is Josh Matthews."

"Or you could just go for the very real possibility that is Josh Matthews right now, drop the fantasy. Forget all about World Loser and start chasing something real. Something tangible."

"I guess he's my Paris because I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what I could be missing out if I don't find out who he was," Maya explained. "What and if, they're scary words."

"Well, what if. . . what if Josh is _the One_ and you're wasting your daydreams on something that's a fantasy? I'd hate to see you miss out on something real because of that."

"I hear what you're saying, Joe. I really do and I'll take it into consideration but right now, I'm still kind of stuck on at least finding out who the other person is. Just to settle it in my mind."

Joe nodded. "If it's something you have to do then do it. But you know there's a real chance he could be married with kids or 40. Or he could be 40 and married with kids. You didn't think about that, did you?"

Maya finally looked at Joe. "You just had to go and ruin it, didn't you?"

 **.**

 _I know this is a little late to be asking you this but are you married with 40 kids? Or something like that. My boss mentioned it to me this afternoon after I got to work after class and it's almost all I've been able to think about since then. It's okay if you are, I won't be upset at you. But if you are, I think we better just cut it off now. I need to be able to move on. . . I'm here waiting._

 **.**

Josh shook his head when he read Maya's tumblr message. Leave it to Joe to get involved. He wondered how the conversation had actually went as he clicked on the instant messenger icon.

 **World_Loser:** _Are people actually telling you that I'm married and that's why we haven't met!? Don't you know me at all? I am not married with 40 kids, I'm not even 40-years-old. THAT birthday is a long ways away, actually. So, stop worrying your pretty little mind about it. We'll meet when the time is right._

 **World_Loser:** _In the meantime, I'm still here._

 **World_Loser:** _I'm waiting too._

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I kept forgetting he was World_Loser and kept typing BornLoser or Born_Loser. Oh my gosh! As for my absence from this story, I've been insanely busy with job training and finding my footing in an unsure environment. When I am not there, what happens at JRT has been consuming my thoughts. I am not good at finding balance and for that, I apologize.**

 **Thank you to all the people who've reviewed this while I've been gone or for the messages on my tumblr asking about it. If you're reading this, I hope you will drop a review and tell me what you thought.**

 **I will be back with more soon! Maybe even before my discharge date (or the day I'm quitting, rather) from JRT.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 6/28/2017** ****


End file.
